Sonny With A Chance Of Cooper
by BeautifulDreamer.x
Summary: Sonny Monroe has an absolute meltdown when she realises Chad Dylan Cooper has to guest star on So Random! again, What happens when the two get locked in Sonny and Tawni's dressing room overnight, by mistake. Channy.
1. Chapter 1

Sonny with a Chance of Cooper.

Sonny with a Chance.

Channy.

Summary - Sonny Monroe has an absolute meltdown when she realises Chad Dylan Cooper has to guest star on So Random! again, What happens when the two get locked in Sonny and Tawni's dressing room overnight, by mistake. Channy.

* * *

**Chapter One.**

**Sonny's POV.**

"No way!"

"You have no choice Sonny, he's coming to guest star again, it will boost ratings."

"But Marshall our ratings are fine!"

"No Sonny, they could go up higher."

"But-"

"No buts, Chad is coming and that's final!"

This was bad, I mean real bad. Why do bad things always happen to me? It's totally unfair! Why the hell did a certain three named doofus NEED to star on So Random!. Our ratings were fine! We didn't need Chad. Infact, we never did need Chad. Marshall seems to think we all 'get along' greatly! Yeah right. Not in this life time. I sigh, storming out of Marshall's office. Boy was I unhappy. Making my way through studio three, I burst through the door in the Prop house to see Nico and Grady playing on there PS3, Tawni applying some Moco Coco lip-gloss in front of the very large mirror hanging on the wall and Zora doing some weird, well Zora thing. Nico looks up spotting me standing in the doorway and smiles.

Normal POV.

Nico stands up and walks towards Sonny, her deep brown curls positioned straight across her face and her dark brown eyes annoyed and angered. This was not a good luck for her. What had happened to the kind, fun loving sonny they all knew and loved. There was defiantly something wrong.

"What's up Sonny?" He asks and she sighs.

" I don't know how to tell you guys this but uhmm.."

"Tell us what?" Grady is now standing as well and the two boys are now right in front of her, Zora stood staring at her too.

"What's wrong?"

"Chad's well…. He's."

"What has he who shall not be named done now." Tawni moaned lifting her head from the mirror and turning to face the brunette, her blonde locks bouncing at each slight movement.

"He's-" She was cut short by Zora who had the small but evil grin on her petite face. For an twelve year old, she was pretty scary.

"Should I get my catapult out, we can go and sabotage his show!" She smirked causing Sonny to sigh.

"No, the thing is guys - " Once again she was cut off but this time it was from Grady.

"Did he steal our golf cart spot! They only moved it yesterday when the new hired help took it for a spin! I had to move our cart back!"

"No Grady he didn't, he-" It was Nico this time and Sonny was beginning to feel rather frustrated.

"Did he bad mouth me to Portlyn? He knows I like her!"

"No! He's-"

"He didn't steal my last stick of Moco coco lip-gloss did he!" Tawni gasped and Sonny rolled her eyes.

"No! What would Chad want with you're lip-gloss!"

"He could be a cross dresser." Tawni shrugged causing Nico and Grady to laugh.

"Chad Dylan Cooper is not a cross dresser!"

"But he-"

"Listen! He's coming to guest star on So Random! Again." Sonny shouted and Nico gasped, Tawni burst into tears and Grady fainted. By this time, Zora was back with 'gnomey' the gnome II** (A/N; That means ' The Second').** Nico locked eyes with Sonny and shook his head.

"Please tell me your joking." He groaned and Sonny shook her head.

"What!" Tawni shrieked causing Sonny to jump in shock.

"Bit of a delayed reaction there Tawn." Nico laughed and Tawni shot him a vicious glare.

"Marshal is making him guest star again, thinking it will bump up our ratings again." Sonny sighed and Nico looked at her in disbelief.

"But our ratings are fine!"

"Ino! I tried telling Marshal that but he wouldn't listen!"

"I guess where stuck with him then." Nico groaned and he began kicking Grady's leg to try and wake him up. This would be a long week."Yo! Grady! Wake up man!" No such luck. Suddenly the noise in the Prop house was drowned out by the noise of a blonde haired drama snob shooting through the large blue doors and into the Props room.

"Randoms." Sonny sighed. Let the nightmare begin.

* * *

**A/N;**

**Helloo!!**

**This is a very short chapter one of my new Channy story, Sonny with a Chance of Cooper.**

**Also check out all of my Seddie stories, new moonXICarly crossovers, my wowp fic and my Channy one-shot. This is one of my many stories, my second Channy though xD I hope u guys like the plot and stuff**

**Love and Peace…**

**Remember to Review and Alert.**

**Send me pm's with ideas for any stories u want me to write, wether it be Channy. Seddie, Loliver, Dagon, Noze, Jalex or any other one, as long as I ship it, I will write it. XD**

**It can be any ship from any movie aswell, as long as I have seen the movie and I like the ship then fair enough xD **

**.BeautifulDreamer.x**

XxxxxX


	2. Chapter 2

Sonny with a Chance of Cooper.

Sonny with a Chance.

Chapter Two.

-

_**Author's note is at the bottom.**_

_**-**_

Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN Sonny With a Chance.

-

"Pooper," Nico spat acknowledging the blonde's presence.

"Hey Chad," Sonny turned towards him.

"Sonny," He smiled directly at her. He was about to say something else when Tawni turned.

"Hey Chad? Are you a cross dresser,"

"Huh?" Chad asked, eyes wide in confusion. He turned to Sonny for back up.

"Just say no." She said.

"Why is she asking-"

"Just say no Chad," She groans, trying to get Tawni to shut up.

"No I'm not,"

"Okay, then you didn't steal my lip-gloss! Yay! And I'm still Pretty!" She grins flipping her hair. roll my eyes and She see Chad looking at her if she's crazy.

"Welcome to my world." He looks at Sonny in sympathy as he walks, putting his arm around her, which she immediately shrug off. "Hands to yourself Cooper."

"Like I said last time Sonny, you'll fall in love with me and there's nothing you can do about it," He smirks earning a slap.

"Well, I'm bored." Tawni sighs and walks out of the prop house, her blonde hair flicking out at the sides and strutting out like she's on a modelling catwalk. Suddenly, Sonny let out a random shriek causing Chad and Nico to jump, Grady looked up at her in confusion.

"Aww! Look! A kitten!" The three guys looked over at the window where Sonny was pointing and sure enough, a tiny sandy coloured kitten was walking around on the large thick window ledge. Sonny ran over and pushed the window open slightly. " Here kitty! Who a pretty kitty!" She cooed in hope the kitten would climb up and come through the window, no such look.

"Maybe we should lure it in, It might fall. After all we are a two floors from the ground."

"Okay, so how do you lure in a cat?" Chad said to her, confused.

"Well, don't cats like mice?"

"OO! I know, I know!" Grady rushed off out of the prop house and was back in a second with a crystal white computer mouse. " We can use this!"

"Grady dude, She meant a dead mouse!" Nico groaned.

"Oh! Okay," With that, the clueless chubby blonde began banging the computer mouse hard against the side table beside the window. Sonny and Chad looked at each other in amusement as Sonny and Nico's co-host thrashed the mouse up and down.

"Grady!" No response."Grady!" Sonny shouted and shouted, but still nothing. She reached forward and put her hand on his shoulder making him jump.

"Huh?" He shouted spinning around to face the three other teens.

"Grady what are you doing?" She asked him. He looked around seeing Sonny, Nico and Chad staring at him.

"I was killing it." Grady stated simply, completely oblivious. Sonny groaned slapping her forehead with the palm of her head where as Chad just simply chuckled.

"Doofus," She heard him mutter under his breath and she growled at him, elbowing him in the stomach which makes him breath out in pain and in shock. "Ouch!" He snapped at her but she simply turned and smirked.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"That was assault!" He whisper shouts.

"Can you prove it?" She cocks her eyebrow, still smirking as his face drops.

"Well- uhmm no."

"Case closed."

"I hate you Monroe."

"Oh trust me, I hate you too Chad." She grins sweetly before turning her attention to Grady, Nico and the kitten that is still sitting by the window.

"Any ideas?" Nico asks her and she shakes her head.

"I honestly have none."

"Well-" Nico never did get to finish his sentence as Sonny's scream filled the room, drowning out any noise.

"What's wrong!" He asked her.

"It's falling!" She screamed and ran to the window watching the kitten slip off the edge. "Someone get my legs!" The nearest person to her was Chad, so he grabbed her ankles as she made her way as safe as possible out of the window.

"Be careful Sonny!" Nico shouted to her from inside.

"I'm fine! As long as Chad doesn't leave go!" Sonny casts her eyes back to see Chad smirking.

"I'm not that evil Monroe,"

"Wouldn't put it past you." Sonny grumbled to herself too low for the others to here.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." She smiled sweetly at him behind her. "Just please, don't leave go!"

"Just get on with it Sonny, I'm not gunna let you fall, okay!?"

"Okay." She breathed out and scooted forward her fingers just inches away from the kitten's plump figure. Sonny made a grab for it but the kitten slipped, falling down. The brunette's eyes widened.

"It's fallen!" She shrieked.

"Well catch it!" She heard Chad snap.

"I can't! It's too far down," The kitten had fallen from the second floor window ledge to the first floor, still one floor above the concreted ground. She knew the sayings, Cat's have nine lives and cats always land on there feet, but there was no way that this kitten could survive this fall, small drop or not. Sonny cringed as she watched the kitten slip further. "No!" The kitten fell off the ledge and towards the ground. She was suddenly thrilled when she saw Zora walking beneath the ledge where the kitten had just fallen from.

"Zora! Catch the kitten!" She shouted down to the eleven year old walking past. Zora looked up, confused.

"What!?"

"Catch the kitten!" Before Zora could say anything else, the kitten landed in her arms. Sonny breathed a much needed breath of relief. She smiled as she saw Zora look up to her, cradling the kitten. "Thank you!" She grinned.

"What's going on Sonny?" Chad asked her, still holding her legs tightly.

"Zora caught it, it's okay." Nico and Chad smiled. "Now pull me back in! I hate heights!" She shouted back in fright. This made Chad chuckle as he pulled her back in rather fast.

"Who'd of thought it."

"What are you talking about now Cooper?"

"Sonny Monroe is afraid of heights." _Smack. _"Ouch!"

-

**I thought I'd end it there, it seemed like a good as place as any. **

**There is a refrence in here to an amazing show :) Youll know it if you see it. well some of you might anyway. not too sure, none of you might lol. **

**Until my next update my lovelies ;)**

**Review please!!**

** And in the words of the utterly awesome Chad Dylan Cooper- Peace Out Suckers ;)**

Thankyou for reviewing so far by the way. !! 

**BeautifulDreamer **


	3. Chapter 3

- Disclaimer; I own nothing but the plot and the kitten :) - "Hey Sonny." Zora smiled carrying the tiny kitten into the prop house. "What's up with the kitten?" "I don't know, It was sitting on the windowsill." "So? It's not anyone's?" "Well, it's got no collar, why?" "It's cute! Can I keep it?" "Sure Zora, she's all yours."

"How do you know she's a she?" Chad but in.

"Chad, I'm a girl. I know these things." Sonny smirked at him, leaving him utterly confused.

"Oh." Nico snorted at this. Who knew Chad Dylan Cooper could be so easily tricked.

"Anyway! What should I call her?" "What about Magic?" Sonny suggested.

"No! Name her Rebel!" Nico cut in causing Sonny, Zora and Chad to look at him. Grady was still trying to think of a good name for the kitten.

"Why Rebel?" Sonny asked, confused.

"Well she did jump out of a window Sonny." Chad snorted, his voice thick in sarcasm and laughter. Sonny turned her eyes to him and glared. Hard. "Sshh! I wasn't talking to you." She snapped at him and he looked a little shocked.

"I know what you can call her." Grady suddenly smiled. The rest of the teens and Zora looked at Grady expectantly and he simply grinned his goofy grin. "Grady! Call her Grady!" Zora started laughing.

"Yo Cloudy. There's so much not right about you." Chad chuckled earning another glare from Sonny.

"Chad! You can't say that!" "I just did, what are you gunna' do Sonny?" "Zora?" "Yeah Sonny?" The perky thirteen year old asked her. "You still got that cold cut catapult. "She smirked.

"Sure!" "Could I borrow it?"

"Uhmm, I guess." Nico turned to Grady and began explaining to him.

"G? You can't call a girl cat a boy's name dude, it's not right." Grady nodded, his eyes fallen.

"Oh my god! I've got it, I know what I can call her!" Zora suddenly squeaked.

"What?" " Cookie! " Zora smiled. "Oh my god Zora! That's perfect." Sonny looked down at the little brown fluff ball in Zora's arms and Grinned. It truly was the perfect name for the kitten. The little kitten was a sort of sandy brown colour with small dark brown splodges. She looked just like a chocolate chip cookie.

"Come on Cookie, I'll introduce you to gnomie." Zora grinned and bounded off with the kitten in her arms. Sonny shook her head a giggled. Zora was a strange one, but she was adorable.

"That was cute." The brunette grinned. " Zora looks so happy." "Whatever, I wants me a massage." Chad cuts in.

"Well you can go gets you a massage then can't you. At least I wont have to look at you." Sonny smirks and Chad glares at her.

"Admit it Sonny, you'd rather date me than one of these two goons." Chad says pointing to Grady and Nico.

"Never mind! I have to go!" With that, Sonny took off from the prop house leaving the three boys to a different convocation.

-

Ten minutes later.

-

"Knock knock." Were the only words Sonny heard before her dressing room door swung open revealing Chad Dylan Cooper.

"What do you want Chad? I'm busy." Sonny partly snapped at him. Chad looked taken a back and a little hurt but continued anyway. He slammed the door slightly behind him and began walking towards Sonny who was sat at her desk with her laptop.

"What are you doing?" "Homework. " Sonny said. " Miss Bitterman's making me write a full report on the battle of troy. It's worth almost all of my final grade and if I don't get an A my mom will kill me, now you no the back story. What do you want?!" "Jheez Sonny, calm down. You look like your about to strangle me!" Chad chuckled, looking at the look in the pretty girls eyes.

"Whatever Chad, so what did you want?" "Oh nothing," He shrugged earning a weird look from Sonny.

"Then why are you in my dressing room!?" "I wasn't going to stand around with Rainy and Cloudy all day and since-" " Chad! Their names are Grady and Nico!" "Whatever, anyway! I was bored with 'Grady and Nico' and I can't go over to stage 3 or I'll get fired."

"Why?"

"Don't ask me, ask Mr Condor." He shrugged and Sonny winced. She knew you never asked Mr Condor anything. If you upset him by mistake, you were fired. He was a mean dude. "Carry on then," "So it was only you." "Oh I feel so special." Sonny muttered sarcastically and went back to typing her report up.

"You know that's not what I meant Monroe."

"Whatever, can you just leave. I need to concentrate." "And you can't because of my handsome face. Yeah, I totally get it." He grins and Sonny shoots a death glare at him.

"Out Chad!" Chad stands up and heads for the door. "Just get out before I physically throw you out!" "I'm going, I'm-" He yanks on the door handle but it refuses to open the lockable door. He gulps. " Uhmm, Sonny?"

"Why aren't you gone!?" She shouts turning to see him struggling against the door. "What the heck are you doing, Chad?"

"The door's stuck."

"What!? It can't be! Marshal said he fixed it!" "Fixed what?" Chad said, suddenly beginning to panic.

"The lock on the door kept self locking if the door was slammed and- Oh you idiot! You slammed the door when you came in here! Where stuck!" Sonny shouted at him and Chad's eyes bulged.

"No! No we can't be stuck! I have a teeth whitening appointment at five!" Sonny turned to him.

"Is that all you care about! Yourself!" "But it's ten to five Sonny! It costs money!" Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Chad. Right now, your stupid teeth whitening appointment is the least of my worries. Marshall is already gone for the day, he's busy at a meeting. Tawni would have left after the whole kitten incident and Zora would have taken the kitten home to ask her parents- wait Nico and Grady! They didn't leave did they?" She asked the blonde male beside her but he simply hung his head.

"Yeah, when I left the room they were talking about playing video games at Cloudys house!"

"His name is Grady!" "Whatever!" Chad shouted back.

"So where stuck here till' morning!?" Sonny said. Chad nodded.

"Where's your phone?"

"In the Prop house, where's yours?" "It's in my pocket hold on, maybe we can- oh crap." "What? What is it?" Sonny asked him.

"Battery's dead." "Oh god! This could not get any worse." "Yeah it could, I could be stuck in here with Zac Efron." Sonny scoffed at that.

"And that would be a problem why? He's hot!" "Exactly! He's competition!" Sonny rolled her eyes at his comment.

"I'll say it again. Shut up Chad!" Chad huffed and stepped away from the door, plopping down on Sonny and Tawni's yellow chair. Sonny looked at him and rose her eyebrow. "Make yourself at home." She muttered in a sarcastic manor.

"Oh I intend to Sunshine." "Don't call me that Cooper. Now, could you kindly shut up while I do my report."

"Chillax Sonny, your way to uptight." "What do you expect!-" Sonny began but Chad cut her off.

"Just listen to me, this could work to our advantage."

"What advantage! I'm locked in dressing room over night with you! There is no advantage!" "Yeah your right, this dressing room is tiny compared to mine." Sonny glared at him.

"Chad!" "Sorry," He shrugs. " At least you get to do your project though? That's a Brightside!" "It was when I realised I could go home after handing it in!" She snapped and he looked at her, speechless.

"Well, now you can get to work extra early in the morning." He grinned but she wasn't so easily persuaded. She frowned at him and picked up one of Tawni's fluffy pink pillows. She swung it back and smacked him straight into his handsome face. She dropped the pillow and smirked. Chad was now sitting, dazed and confused. A single large white feather was now nestled in his now messy blonde hair and Sonny suddenly had to laugh. He glared at her sharply and lets out a huff.

"You are so mean to me." Sonny simply winks at him then sits down grabbing her laptop to finish her report.

" Life's tough Chad, get over it."

-

- Heree we go :) x 


	4. Chapter 4

Sonny with a Chance of Cooper.

Chapter Four.

-

Disclaimer; I don't own Sonny with a Chance.

-

"I'm so bored!"

Sonny sighed and turned on Chad who was sat on the puffy yellow reclined chair with his hand behind his head and his shoed feet up on the table. She rolled her eyes and flicked him on the head.

"Hey!"

"Chad, shut up!"

"You're not the boss of me Sonny!"

"Chad I mean it!" She growled. Sonny was never one for being nasty or fighting, but when it came to Chad, she was defiantly ready.

"What are you gunna' do?" He snorted and Sonny shot him a glare. "Sorry." She smirked and sat down on the red couch near the back of the room still in a bit of a mood with Chad. Chad stood up and walked towards where Sonny was sitting, before plopping down on the couch beside her and resting his arm along the back of the seat behind her. She rolled her eyes and shoves it off, without looking at him.

"Chad, keep your arm away from me or I'll chew it off!" She snaps making Chad smirk.

"Your just jealous because I can act and you can't!" Sonny laughed at this.

"Okay, where did that come from!?"

"I don't know, I ran out of things to say." Chad admits making Sonny laugh more.

"Well why don't you check your script!" Sonny said sarcastically. Chad huffed at this.

"I would but this week mine's randomised!"

"Admit it Chad, So! Random is just as good if not better than your precious Mackenzie Falls."

"I can't admit what's not true Monroe!"

"It is so true Chad!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is-" This time saying it Sonny turned on Chad who grabbed her face, shocking her. She stared softly into his blue eyes and smiled slightly. The blonde boy pulled her towards him and connected his lips to hers in one rough movement. His slightly chapped lips moved in sync with hers as her eyes softly fluttered closed getting into it. Sonny felt Chad remove one of his hands from her cheekbone down to where her lap was. His hand entwined with her own. Then, she came to her sense and gasped, jumping back. Chad looked surprised and stared up at her in confusion. Her mouth dropped and she raised her right hand, shakily. "Sonny what are you-" She slapped him directly across his face making his head fall to the side. She began pacing the floor while Chad got his sight back.

"What was that for!?" Chad shouted in a demanding tone, clearly shocked. He was still clutching his face.

"You kissed me you jerk!"

"And you liked it Sonny." That made her blush a deep crimson colour.

"No! I didn't!"

"Oh please, no need for lies."

"I have to get out of here!" The brunette said to herself, still pacing. Chad stood up, smirking.

"Why? Because your falling for me?"

"Be quiet Chad!"

"Sonny, Admit it! You love me!" He tried.

"Shut up!"

"Admit it!"

"So what if I do?"

"Hah!"

"That doesn't mean I do! That wasn't what I meant!" Sonny shouted flustered.

"Yeah right Monroe, you love me."

" Chad, why do you care?"

"I don't!"

" You sure seem to go on a lot about me, you and love for someone who 'doesn't care'." She said, sarcastically. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"It's…. black… mail material."

"Of corse." Sonny tutted.

"It is!" Chad insisted, but Sonny wasn't so easily fooled.

"Give it up Chad."

"Whatever." He stood up and stomped over to the door, pulling forcefully on the handle. Still no luck. He began banging harshly on the door in some hope someone would hear him. Nothing. But he continued. Sonny rubbed her temples sick of the noise. She sighed and stepped forward.

"Chad give up, everyone had gone home. We're stuck here till' morning."

"There has to be some other way out." Then he looked at the back door. Sonny shook her head. "Sonny, the back door!"

"Oh my god yes!" Sonny grinned searching her jacket pocket. Then, she frowned. "My key…. It's gone." Chad's mouth formed and oh shape. This was not good.

-

Hey Fanficton people.

New Chapter here for yaahh :)

REVIEW! xox


	5. Chapter 5

Sonny with a Chance of Cooper.

Chapter Five.

Disclaimer; I don't own Sonny with a Chance.

"You lost your key!" Chad shouted at her.

"Well I didn't do it on purpose did I!" Sonny back chatted him. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"No need for the attitude Sonny." He shrugged, clearly the slightest bit offended by her tone.

"Chad! This is serious! "

"I understand that genius! That is why I'm yelling at you!" Chad tutted and she raised her eyebrow, unfazed.

"Don't shout at me Chad, your not going to make me feel beneath you because I'm not!"

"Oh please! All you random's are beneath me! Especially you! Your just some girl from Wisconsin who got a lucky break at being funny. Well face it Sonny, you don't belong here. You're not like me, Port, Tawni, Zora or even Nico or Grady. You don't belong here!" As soon as he said it, he regretted it. One look at Sonny's destroyed face said it all.

"I didn't know you felt that way about me Chad. " Sonny muttered, the smallest of tears falling from her eye.

"Sonny, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that, you know I didn't. Sonny, I was mad! I'm sorry.. Please!" Chad tried, clearly caring. His deep blue eyes were soft and constant. But Sonny's were different. They showed nothing but sadness.

"Save it Chad." Then she let the tears drop freely rushing into the small bathroom at the back of dressing room, locking the door behind her. She slid down the door and sat crying on the floor. She heard a thump and then Chad's slightly muffled voice. He was sitting in the exactly same place as she was but on the opposite side of the door.

"Sonny?" A voice softly whispered.

"Leave me alone." She sniffed. At that, she heard a sigh.

"Sonny please. Talk to me."

"What do you what!" She said through gritted teeth, the tears still spilling down her now rosy red cheeks.

"Sonny, just open the door."

"No! What ever you have to say, say it to the door!"

"Now your being ridiculous,"

"Oh am I! So What's that now, I'm just some washed up Wisconsin girl who got a lucky break, I don't belong in Hollywood and I'm beneath you and everyone else here. Oh! And now I'm ridiculous! Back off Chad and leave me be!" Sonny shouted, pelting her tiny fist against the wooden door. If Chad wanted too, he could have broken right through it, just like he did with Sonny's front door last year.

"Sonny, you know I didn't mean those things I said. I was just mad! I'm sorry, how can you not realise I hate hurting you! I love you." Both Sonny and Chad froze at that. Chad's face was full of utter embarrassment while Sonny's mouth was practically scraping the floor, each instantly glad the other couldn't see them. "Okay… let's just pretend I didn't say that and I can carry on with my apology and you can continue to be mad at me." Sonny let out a sigh and a slight giggle at that. "I'm sorry Sonny. You have to believe that I didn't mean to say that! I didn't mean to say any of it. Will you open the door?" Sonny smirked standing up and pulling on the door. At that, Chad shot back from his sitting position and hit his head on the tiles." Owe!" He shouted in pain, his eyes tightly pressed together. When he opened him, he smiled. "You do realise at this angle I can see right up your skirt." Sonny scoffed at this, and kicked him in the stomach lightly.

"Pig!"

"What?" Chad asked. She growled making him smirk, propping himself up on his elbows. She looked down at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You're disgusting."

"I'm not! I just, happened to like the-"

"Shut up Cooper!" Sonny shouted. " Now, you wanted the door open. I opened the door. So, see ya'." Then she walked back towards the door.

"Sonny no! Wait-" Too late, Sonny had already slammed the door in Chad's face. "Sonny Monroe, open this door right now or I'll break it down!"

"Oh like you would!"

"Are you standing behind the door?"

"No!" That was true, she was standing at the opposite end of the long room, staring at the door which she could hear Chad's voice through.

"Good because…" With that, Sonny heard Chad let out a deep, throaty but manly chuckle, before he kicked the painted door down and stepped inside, shocking Sonny. He walked towards her, his eyes locked with hers. Brown on Blue surprising made fire as the two stared into each others souls. The next thing Sonny knew, Chad was pushing her back against the wall, rather hurriedly. Then, Chad's lips were on hers for the second time that evening. Sonny's eyes closed softly smiling to herself, trying not to get sucked into the moment, but it was too hard. Chad's hands were woven in her chocolate brown hair and hers were grasping Chad's face. Very slowly, there lips moved together. It was perfect, like it was meant to be. Sonny hadn't realised before but they'd be moving backwards. She felt her back and head hit the stone cold wall a little rough. She winced slightly but she didn't care, Chad Dylan Cooper was kissing her again!….. And he was right….. She loved it.

**UPDATE :')  
Review Pleaseeeeee**

**Oh and follow me on twitter ... Dreaming_Pretty I'll follow you back xD **


	6. Chapter 6

Sonny with a Chance of Cooper.

Chapter Six.

Disclaimer; I Do not Own Sonny with a Chance.

After a few more seconds and Chad pulled away from Sonny. He smiled down at her and there eyes connected.

"Do you believe me now?" Chad asked her

"Should I believe you?" Sonny questioned, her brown hair falling in curls now around her shoulders. Chad had released them from between his fingers.

"I could always convince you some more," He smirked, rubbing his thumb softly against her flushed cheeks. They were rosy red from her tears. She smiled and connected her lips with his slightly, in the softest of kisses.

"Don't worry, I believe you." He smiled at this.

"Good." His hand found her and their fingers intertwined and Chad lead her out into the dressing room, sitting down on the couch with her. He picked up the remote and turned on the TV, flicking through the channels until he settled on a movie. Sonny smiled softly and pulled her feet up onto the couch, resting her head on Chad's shoulder. Chad positioned his arm so that it was around Sonny's shoulders, holding her close to him. Around half an hour after they'd started watching the movie, the credit's began to roll since they'd only started watching half way through. Chad heard Sonny yawn beside him which made him look up at a pink fluffy clock what he assumed was Tawni's. It read 11:43. Chad then yawned feeling Sonny shifting about slightly. He looked down at her and smiled, seeing her eyes were already closed and her breathing was slow. "Goodnight sunshine. " Chad leant forward, careful not to wake her and placed a single kiss on her slightly tanned forehead. He watched as she smiled in her sleep and snuggled closer to Chad, wrapping her slender arm around his waist and holding him impossibly close. This is how it should be, this was how Chad wanted it too be… forever.

**The next morning.**

"Mr Cooper…Mr Cooper…." Chad heard being whispered close to him. He groaned inwardly and let his eyes open to see a woman standing with a vaccum cleaner in her hand. She smiled down at him. " Good morning Mr Cooper. I see you and your girlfriend got locked in here last night, I have sent someone to buy a new knob for the door.." Chad was still blushing from her use of the word girlfriend, especially about Sonny. Not that he would mind of corse, that would be his dream. Speaking of Sonny… Chad looked down to see her still asleep, her hand gripping to his shirt. This made him smile.

"Sonny… Sunshine wake up.." He spoke softly to her in an attempt to wake her without scaring her. Sonny groaned and then yawned, her eyes staying shut.

"Chad?"

"Come on Sunshine, it's time for us to get out of here, the door is open." Chad smiled at her. Her eyes open and immediately she simply sees blue, the blue pools that are Chad Dylan Coopers eyes. She smiles back at him.

"Good morning Miss Monroe." The women smiled. By now, they had both gathered she was a janitor.

"Please, it's Sonny." Sonny smiled at the women, her eyes slightly bloodshot on the fact that she had just woken. She looked over to Chad and smiled. "Good morning." She leant up and placed a kiss against Chad's lips making him grin like a manic.

"Good morning."

"You two should probably get home, your parents will be worried sick!" Sonny nodded and stood up pulling Chad up with her. She stretch her arms in the air, hearing a satisfying pop. Chad took hold of her hand and smiled softly at her once again.

"Come on, my car is still out back, I can drop you off at home." She nodded and kissed his cheek before turning back to the women.

"Thank you for letting us out." She grinned and at which the janitor smiled.

"It was my pleasure honey, couldn't have two of Hollywood's biggest stars stuck in a room all alone… who knows what might happen." She simply winked at Sonny. Sonny laughed and turned back to Chad who was staring at her.

"Chad?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm so glad you slammed that door."

"Me too Sonny, me too."

**And there you have it, The ending of Sonny with a Chance of Cooper. Sorry it's short but this has just hit a dead end to be quite honest.**

**Okay, now...**

**i want to give a huge shoutout to Demi Lovato since she is being very brave as she is in Rehab! She is a role model no matter where she is and if anyone says shes a 'slut' 'whore' or a 'slag' just cause she's gone into rehab there wrong, because it's not as if shes on drugs or drink. Its a completly different matter!**

**Stay Strong Demi! Your true fans love you for who you are and we look forward to seeing you out and about when your better :) And i hope your better soon! :D  
We love Demi! So everybody Pray for Demi! :D  
Review this story, if not for me, then do it for Demi Lovato who has been a role model to kids and teens everywhere for years! Nothing against Miley, but Demi has been much better to us than her...**

**Get Well Soon Demi! **

**Oh and Follow me on Twitter - (at)Amy_Lautner**

**-Dreamer**


End file.
